Hyperdimension Neptunia: Two Dimensional Impact
by DragoonAssassin
Summary: Ayden White, an avid video gamer, gets sucked into one of his most favorite video games, Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2. Now can Ayden get home while helping the CPU candidates and makers save the world of Gamindustri and the CPUs? New friends will join the journey in this epic fanfic of Compile Heart's hit game series "Hyperdimension Neptunia". Rated T for language & crude humor
1. Chapter 1

_**HYPERDIMENSION NEPTUNIA: TWO DIMENSIONIAL IMPACTS**_

_**CHAPTER 1: FOURTH WALL BROKEN**_

"Oh my goodness, they're bringing Hyperdimension Neptunia to the PlayStation Vita," yells out Ayden, as he was practically gripping the computer screen. "I love the series, especially the second one!" Ayden was in the library looking at different forums about the game series Hyperdimension Neptunia; being a huge fan of the series, Ayden gets pretty excited when he hears positive new about it.

"Calm down Ayden, before we get thrown out of here again," whispers Ayden's best friend Luther, who was sitting right next to him.

"Sorry Luther, it's just, I'm..."

"Yes I know 'a huge fan of the series and my favorite character is Blanc' blah blah blah," interrupted Luther.

Ayden shoots a glare at Luther for his crude impression of him, and Luther responds to his look with a smug smirk. "How am I friends with this guy anyways, all he does is criticize me and my video games," says Ayden to himself with a pout.

It was true, Ayden and Luther were best friends, but Luther always looked down upon Ayden for his committed video gaming and anime watching.

Ayden stands up from the computer and stretches, for he was sitting at that computer for two hours without standing up once. "So what do you want to do now," asks Ayden as Luther stands up from the table next to him.

"I don't know but let's beat this library before I start reading an actual book," laughs Luther and the friends walk outside of the building into a windy, but beautiful day.

Ayden and Luther head down the street from the library; Luther was blabbing on to Ayden about the debate that occurred in their government class the week before, but Ayden wasn't paying attention to any of it, for he was thinking about Hyperdimension Neptunia.

"HEY AYDEN, are you listening to anything I am saying?" demands Luther as they cross the street, but Luther sees that Ayden is in his own little world. "You know, one of these days Ayden, you're gonna play that game so much that you will get sucked right into it," explains Luther in with an content tone, for he knew his best friend would rather be in the game than in real life.

Ayden looks right at Luther and smiles a big grin, "YOU REALLY THINK SO?!"

"It is a metaphor Ayden, sheesh. You know there are more things to life than just video games and anime," sighs Luther.

The two walk in complete silence for a while, until they reach the cul-de-sac that they both have lived in since they were in the first grade.

"Hey Luther…" says Ayden in a small voice.

"Hmm?" responds Luther as they reach Luther's doorstep.

"Do you think, I should just stop playing video games and watching anime altogether, since it seems to bother a bunch of people?" says Ayden in a gloomy tone while he looks down.

"You don't need to stop, just do whatever makes you happy. It's your life bro and don't let anyone else keep you down." sighs Luther, for he knows that he needs to treat his best friend better.

They did their hand shake and depart their ways; Ayden walks across the way into his house and heads straight up-stairs to his room.

"Well hello to you too," says a voice coming from the living room.

"Sorry mom, I didn't know you where home," responds Ayden as he turns around and starts toward the living room.

There, he sees his mother sitting on the couch, petting the family pet German Shepard dog whose name was Manzel. "How was your day?" asks Ayden's mom with a smile.

"It was alright, I just hung out with Luther at the library," answers Ayden in a laugh since his mother expresses a questioning face by the word "library". Ayden was standing there and chatting with his mother for about 20 minutes, before he starts back up the stairs into his room.

"Remember, dinner will be ready in 30 minutes," says his mother before Ayden reaches the top of the stairs.

Ayden walks into his room, and already knows what he was going to do. As he turns on his PS3 and pops in his copy of Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2, his cellphone rings. Ayden was very pissed off by the fact that his phone just has to ring at the exact moment he was about to play his game.

He quickly pops in the disc, presses the start button and runs to his phone to answer it. It was not a number that he was familiar with, in fact it did not look like a phone number at all but he answers it anyways to see who it is or what they are selling.

"Hello, can I help you?" asks a seemingly angry Ayden as he sits down on his bed.

There is nothing but silence on the other side of the line, and just as Ayden was about to hang up, he hears what sounds like an older female voice chanting some sort incantation.

"Haha, very funny Luther but your fake incantation isn't going to scare me," says Ayden in a voice that expresses his anger, for he just about had it with Luther making fun of the games that Ayden enjoys.

All of a sudden Ayden feels as if he is being sucked into a portal; freaking out and not having an idea of what is happening, Ayden starts to panic. He looks around his room to see what the source of the sucking is, and to his horror he saw that it was his LCD TV that was the item guilty of the act. He hangs on tightly to his bed, but let the bed go when he feels his pant rip right off him first.

"Damn it, so this is how it ends, being sucked into my TV, without my pants," says Ayden in defeat as he lets himself get sucked into the TV.

"Ughh…where…where am…I?" questioned Ayden as he gets himself up off the ground where he landed. Ayden looks around at his surroundings and starts to freak out when he realizes that he is not in his bedroom anymore.

"Crap, where am I? How did I get here? When did I get here? And where are my pants?" where all the questions that Ayden spews out in panic frenzy. Luckily, he finds his pants in a small shrub close by the spot of his arrival. Once he put on his pants, he starts to observe his surroundings thoroughly.

"This place looks familiar, like I have been here before," whispers Ayden as he takes a few steps west from where he landed. Suddenly, he hears a shuffle in a bush near the path where he is walking. Ayden stops walking and stares straight at the bush, slowly backing away from it.

"I can't fight and I don't even have a weapon to protect me," thought Ayden as he panics to find something that he can swing and use as a weapon.

"I'm a dead man, my parents don't know where I'm at, hell I don't either," says Ayden as he is on the verge of tears. Out of the bush, a little Dogoo bounces out and looks at Ayden as if it wonders why this kid is out in this place, crying like a little girl.

"Huh?" responds Ayden as he looks down at the small creature, he then burst out laughing, "That thing really scared me, it doesn't look like it would harm a fly, and in fact it looks like a plush toy."

The Dogoo does not have an amusing expression due to Ayden's laughter and decides to hop away in the opposite direction in which Ayden came from.

After Ayden stopped laughing, he then has a sudden revelation. "Wait! I'm in a forest looking area, there was a dogoo, and well now that I mention it, my skin looks cartoonier than it ever did," says Ayden in sudden fear and surprise.

"I'm in a video game, and not just any video game, but I'm in...in…Hyperdimension Neptunia," says Ayden in happiness, surprise, fear, and excitement all in one moment.

Ayden takes a few more steps forward from where he was standing, and starts thinking, "I knew this place looked familiar. This must be Virtua Forest and that means I must be near Planeptune."

Ayden does not know where the direction of North and South were and how the people of Gameindustri interpret them, so he moves forward towards the area where the Dogoo bounced off to.

"Well, I don't know where I am possibly going, but I hope that I won't run into any trouble at all or at least until I reach Planeptune," Ayden whispers to himself as he starts walking, but what Ayden does not know is that he is in store for a hell of a lot of trouble in the world of Gameindustri, and that he was going to bite off more than he can chew, meet familiar and new people, and help save the world of Gameindustri from pure evil.

_**Chapter 1 END. **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**CHAPTER 2: WELCOME TO PLANEPTUNE**_

After what seems to last for two hours, Ayden finally finds his way into the bustling city of Planeptune, which was pretty purple to his understanding (literally, the city was pretty much purple). Ayden was already looking back to the dreaded two hours ago, and questioned, "How did I get out of there?"

Two hours ago: Nothing but constant screams of fear came from Ayden, as he practically ran back and forth, trying to find his way out of the large forest. His efforts seemed useless, until he tripped over an overgrown root, and tumbled down a large hill. Once he reached the bottom, he rubbed his head and saw that Planeptune was closer than he thought it was and went into a full-fledged sprint.

"Oh yeah, that's how," huffs Ayden as he continues his journey in Planeptune.

Since he is not familiar with how the city is, since the game never actually let the players explore the cities, Ayden just continues to walk around until he stumbles upon a very elegant building that has a very business-like feel to it. Ayden is not familiar with it but has a feeling that this building is Planeptune's basillicom.

Ayden knocks on the door, but he does not expect any response since he knows that the oracle is very busy since the disappearance of the CPU and the candidate (he knows what happens in the game since he plays it excessively). To his surprise, he hears a small voice coming from behind the large doors saying, "Come in."

Ayden pushes on the doors and sees that they were unlocked the entire time, and walks into the very large building. Ayden looks around the building in awe as he observes that the building is very beautiful on the inside as it is on the outside. He takes a few steps forward and freaks out as he realizes he almost ran into a small fairy-like female, sitting on a book.

"How can I help you today?" asks the small female with a smile but just as Ayden is about to answer, she tells him, "Please wait a bit, I have to check something."

Ayden shakes his head yes, and proceeds to stand in the middle of the basillicom. Ayden thinks back to the many characters of the game, and realizes that he just met Histoire, Planeptune's oracle.

Histoire flies back to Ayden in a bit of a rush and asks his the same question as before, "How can I help you today?"

"Yes, I um…this is my first time here in Planeptune and I was wondering where I can get some information about the city," says Ayden in a nervous voice, since he knows that Histoire may not know what Earth is.

"Might I ask you name?" asks Histoire in a pleasant tone, but Ayden notices that Histoire is looking him up and down.

"My name is Ayden White and I am a…traveler," says Ayden again in a nervous/try not to be suspicious voice while he rubs the back of his head and chuckles a bit.

"You're a traveler and you have never visited Planeptune before, how surprising," laughs Histoire as she continues to look Ayden up and down. "Well welcome to Planeptune, my name is Histoire and I am Planeptune's oracle," says Histoire as she sticks her small hand out to shake Ayden's hand.

Ayden lightly grabs her hand so he does not crush it and shakes her hand. He then smiles and asks, "Are you very busy, because you do not have to stand here and talk to me."

Histoire shakes her head yes, "I am very busy since Planeptune's CPU has been missing for…well three years, but I need to greet you, the newcomer."

Ayden, again thinks back to his vast knowledge about this game, and remembers that the four CPUs were captured by CFW Magic of ASIC, and held hostage in Gameindustri's Graveyard. Ayden's skin went cold by the thought of him running into the Criminals of the Free World (CFWs).

"Well, thank you for the friendly welcome…" says Ayden with a friendly smile, "but you should get back to your work."

"Yes I should," agrees Histoire.

As Ayden turns around and heads for the door, Histoire stops him, "Wait, I have a favor to ask of you," she says.

"Hmm?" responds Ayden, as he turns back around to face Histoire, who has a distressful look on her face.

"I know we just met, and I don't want to put a responsibility this big on your shoulders," says Histoire as she closes her eyes, "But can you do me one favor?"

Ayden closes his eyes so he can think about it, and answers, "It's no problem at all, I would love to help you out."

Histoire laughs a bit and tells Ayden about her little quest, "You see, three of my friends went into Virtua Forest to help one of them regain the feel of battle, since she was just rescued from the Gameindustri Graveyard and has lost the majority of her power. They have not come back yet and I am a bit worried about them."

Ayden already knows where this is going and who Histoire is talking about, but he continues to listen to her.

"Could you go into Virtua Forest and see if you could find them? I mean they can handle themselves, but having someone check up on them will not hurt, right?" asks Histoire as she looks straight into Ayden's eyes.

"Yeah, sure…" answers Ayden in a not so confident tone but he hides this tone with his goofy smile, "I just came from Virtua Forest, so I know exactly where to go."

Histoire's face becomes relived by Ayden's answer and she thanks him politely. "I feel that you will deserve payment for doing such a task for me," she says smiling, "So I will submit this quest down to the guild as an official quest, where once you accept and return from the quest, I will pay you," she explains to Ayden.

Ayden shakes his head but gives a puzzled look.

"What's wrong?" Histoire asks Ayden as she notices his puzzled facial expression

"Where is the guild building?" returns Ayden with a smile of stupidity, as he rubs the back of his head.

A few minutes later, Ayden finds himself in front of the guild building; thanks to Histoire's direction, he is able to find it very easily. Ayden walks into the building and straight up to the counter, and just as he is about to ask about the quest, another man walks right next to him and tries to ask his question.

"I want to know…"

"Yes I would like to…"

Both Ayden and the stranger look at each other, and the stranger laughs and says, "You go first, I'm sorry I interrupted you."

Ayden shakes his head in agreement, and proceeds to ask about and accept his quest. Ayden waits for a minute and sees the stranger start heading out.

"Hey, thanks for letting me go first," says Ayden to the stranger as he walks for the door.

The stranger stops for a moment and turns towards Ayden, "It's only fair, I mean you had the first words out," he said with a smirk.

Ayden takes a good look at the stranger who stopped right in front of him. The stranger appears to be maybe three or four years older than Ayden (who was fifteen by the way). He had a short haircut, some scars on his face which was could be described as having handsome features. He is tall and skinny, but has quite a bit of muscle build on him. He wears a black tank-top, a pair of grey cargo pants that look to have some armor pieces on them, a black wristband on his right hand, and black steel-toed military styled boots.

Ayden starts to think and feels that this man's style was not from around Planeptune, but maybe from some other city, maybe like Lastation or Leanbox.

The man himself, observes Ayden and spoke, "I realize that you don't have sort of weapon on you kid. Why accept a quest that could possibly involve some combat, if you don't have a weapon?"

Ayden is angered by the man calling him a kid, since he was no younger than three to four years than the man. "But now that he mentions it, I am possibly walking into a slaughter. Shit. Oh why did I accept this quest so hastily?" thought Ayden as he closes his eyes.

"Follow me," says the man and heads towards the doors.

Ayden opens his eyes and sees that the man was walking out of the building. So he quickly runs after him and catches up to him in no less than a minute.

The two were walking down the main street of Planeptune in silence, and Ayden wonders who is this guy and why does the man want him to follow? A few minutes pass, and both Ayden and the man stop in front of an armory.

Ayden was just about to say something, when he notices the man walk into the store.

"H-Hey, wait for me," yells Ayden as he scurries behind the man.

As Ayden walks in after the man, he already hears the man and the female shopkeeper start talking, as if they are old friends. Ayden decides to wait by the door, since he feels that the conversation that the two were having didn't involve him.

"Hey kid, come here," says the man as he gestures Ayden to stand right next to him, and Ayden heads towards the counter.

As Ayden stands right next to the man, he hears him talking to the shopkeeper about weapons that were suitable for beginners. A few minutes past, though it felt like an eternity Ayden, and just as he was about to head back to his spot by the door, the man turns around to face Ayden with something in his hand.

"Here kid, see how this feels in your hands," says the man as he hands Ayden a rapier in a bronze-colored sheath. Ayden accepts the rapier but looks at the man in a very strange way, since he practically just met the man minutes ago, and he is already buying him a weapon.

Ayden pulls the rapier out of its sheath and holds it in his left hand (since that is his dominant hand). The rapier was very light-weight in his hands, as if it was forged just for him. He passes it between his left and right hands, feeling the cool metal as it touches each hand. Ayden is just about to swing the rapier, when the man stops him before he has the chance to break anything.

"Whoa kid, don't swing until we reach our destination. That's where the practice begins," says the man with a smile on his face.

Ayden nods, re-sheaths the rapier and attaches the sheath to one of his belt loops on his pants, making sure it is completely secured. The man hands over 1,000 credits to the shopkeeper, and both him and Ayden depart from the store and head down the main street.

As they are walking, Ayden decides that it is time to get some answers from the man.

"Hey, is it alright to ask you a few questions?" asks Ayden in a small voice as he stands on the sidewalk of the main street.

The man turns around, looks right at Ayden and shrugs his shoulders.

"I don't know is it?" responds the man in a joking tone, and then he proceeds to nod his head.

"Well first of all, what is your name?" asks Ayden as he stares right at the man with a look of curiosity in his eyes.

The man turns his back on Ayden and scratches the back of his head as if he is trying to think of a way to answer the kid or if he is trying to remember his name. He then turns back around to face Ayden and responds, "People call me…Zero."

Ayden looks right at Zero in disbelief, and laughs to himself. "Zero? What is that, your birth name or a pet name?" says Ayden as he now is laughing out loud.

Zero looks away from Ayden in since he is not amused with Ayden's response, and looks back at Ayden to see him practically rolling on the floor laughing. The citizens of Planeptune start to stop and stare at such the awkward sight, that Zero grabs Ayden by the shirt and drags him down the sidewalk (not literally), away from the crowd.

"Hey what did you do that for?" asks Ayden in annoyance as he final stops laughing at Zero's name.

Zero glares right at Ayden, turns around and starts for the entrance that leads to the Virtua Forest. Ayden shrugs his shoulders and continues behind Zero, who is far ahead of him.

They finally reach the Virtua Forest, and both of them decide to take a break for a minute to rest their legs from the long walk. Zero is sitting on a tree stump, when Ayden walks up to him and starts apologizing.

"I'm sorry for overreacting to your name Zero, I feel very stupid," explains Ayden as he puts his head down.

Zero laughs and looks right at Ayden who looks like a puppy that committed some sort of crime while their owner was away. "It's alright kid, besides that's only the nickname I was given by people I worked with before. No one knows my first name but me," chuckles Zero as he stands up and pats Ayden on the shoulder. "Come on, we should continue on before we become lazy," says Zero as he starts walking forward.

"Why are you helping me?" Ayden asks suddenly, and Zero stops in his tracks, rubbing his head again.

"Well, I know that you won't be able to complete a quest by yourself since you are just a kid. Besides if I help you out, you get fighting experience, and I get credits, everyone wins," answers Zero in a calm voice as he starts looking around.

"So you want some of the pay?" asks Ayden, "I guess we can split it 50/50."

Ayden and Zero continue to get deeper into Virtua Forest, when Ayden notices something about Zero that he did not before.

"Where's your weapon at Zero?" asks Ayden as the two walk side by side, down the path that Ayden recognizes as the area he woke up in.

"It's right here," says Zero as he points to his own back.

Just as Ayden was about to call Zero crazy, Zero presses a button on his black wristband, and to Ayden's surprise, a sword and a sheath that looks as if it is a machine appear on Zero's back. Ayden stares at Zero, too shocked to even say one word, and seeing this, Zero starts to laugh at Ayden's priceless facial expression.

"Relax, it is just a cloaking device I had installed into my sheath's processor. It allows me to cloak my weapon when I please. The best piece of technology that money can buy from Lastation," explains Zero.

Ayden finally snaps out of his trance, and starts admiring Zero's weapon and sheath. It is a sword that did not look like any other sword. The sword looks as if it was made from the finest pieces of metal, and has what looks like a laser along the sword's edge that glowed red. While Ayden was admiring this fine piece of weaponry, Zero suddenly looks around as if he heard something moving.

"Get your weapon ready kid, I think this is the real deal," says Zero as he unsheathes his sword and gets into a battle stance.

Ayden, who looks calm and collective on the outside, is actually freaking out on the inside. "This is my first real battle, oh shit, I am freaking out," thought Ayden as he pulls his rapier out of its sheath, and tries to find a battle stance that would fit his style.

After about a minute, Ayden finds a battle stance that suits him, and as the two get ready to battle whatever was coming their way, but as they see what is coming, they completely drop their guards.

A dogoo was bouncing its way towards the two, and the two sent out a sigh of relief seeing that it was a weak creature making the noise, not some strong creature like a dragon or a dolphin. The dogoo looks straight at Ayden and it seems to start mocking him in some strange way. Ayden observes the dogoo closes and realizes that it is the same dogoo that saw him crying like a little girl.

Ayden, in a fit of rage, runs up to the dogoo and punts the creature as it were a football and sends it flying over the shrub. Zero stands back behind Ayden, observing what was happening, which he had no idea what was happening. Ayden jumps up and down in a victorious style, as if he won the lottery or did not get rejected by a girl that he asked out.

"That ought to show that stupid dogoo whose boss," says Ayden to himself in sheer happiness.

Just as Ayden is about to finish his happy type victory jumping style dance of awesomeness, Zero points to the shrub and sees it moving more violently than it did before.

Ayden turns to face the shrub and to his horror, 10 more dogoos bounce out with enraged faces, and 5 radishers come in to join the battle as well. Ayden's dogoo places itself at the head of this small army and it looks as it was directing which was the army should attack.

Ayden and Zero get back into battle stance with their weapons drawn, ready to fight this small army head on. Just as the two ran towards the enemies, Ayden suddenly stops in his tracks and starts looking around.

"What are you looking for?" asks Zero as he stops as well.

"Can you hear music? It's like it just started as we were about to go into battle," says Ayden as he continues to look around.

Zero shakes his head no, but as he turned to face the small army he thought, "Really kid? Did you have to end the chapter with a 'breaking the four wall' reference?

Will the two survive the battle against the dogoos and radishers? Will they make it to the three girls in time? Well, you must continue to read the story to find out this and more.

_**CHAPTER 2 END**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**CHAPTER 3: WELL THAT ESCALATED QUICKLY**_

Zero and Ayden were both walking through the forest, still trying to catch their breath from the battle that has occurred just only moments ago.

Moments ago: It was a pretty heated battle between the small army of dogoos and radishers against Ayden and Zero. Furies of steel was being swung in different directions, blows and hits were being thrown, and battle cries (along with some real crying) were being yelled out. All of a sudden Zero jumped back and prepared his blade to use his "deadliest" attack he knows so far, Steel Slicer. Within a split-second, the remaining creatures were sliced in half, which left Ayden breathless and awe struck.

"Wow, Zero where did you learn such an attack," says Ayden, still out of breath as he walks alongside his partner.

"You mean my Steel Slicer attack? Heh, I learned that a few years ago," returns Zero in a pompous tone of voice as he is very proud of his attack.

Ayden looks at Zero who is flashing a cocky smile at him, and starts laughing, in which Zero stops smiling and starts scratching his head in wonder.

"Steel Slicer, that's the name of the attack? That name sucks", laughs Ayden as he slows his pace down and gently lays himself on the grass so he has something to grip onto as he completely laughs his very soul out…metaphorically.

Zero turns a beet red and glares right at Ayden. He then grabs Ayden by his collar and pulls him up to his eye level.

"OH YEAH MISTER, I WOULD LIKE TO SEE YOU COME UP WITH A BETTER NAME!" yells a very pissed off Zero.

Ayden calms down a bit before he pisses on himself, and starts to think up of a name that Zero can use instead of Steel Slicer. "How about Evil's Reckoning?" suggests Ayden as Zero puts him back down on the ground, but not in a gentle way.

"Evil's Reckoning? Damn that's good," whispers Zero to himself, as Ayden picks himself up off the ground and dusts himself off.

As the two continue to contemplate about the new name that Ayden suggested, a few screams ring out into the forests. Ayden and Zero about near piss themselves when they notice that the screams are human.

"What the hell was that?" questions Zero as he looks around the area that him and Ayden are in, and as he starts observing his surroundings, he sees Ayden running straight forward in front of them.

"Well wait for me jackass," says Zero as he runs after Ayden.

"It's the girls, quick it sounds like they are in trouble," responds Ayden as continues to run and lead the way for the two.

"You don't say," returns Zero in sarcasm.

"Smartass," thinks Ayden.

The two finally reach the scene of where the screams were ringing out, and sure enough Nepgear, Compa, and IF are to be found, fighting a giant dogoo. Ayden and Zero wait a bit to see how the situation plays out, before they make their heroic entrance to save the damsels (what assholes right?)

"Gear, don't you think you should be activating your HDD form by now?" asks a distressed IF as she, Nepgear, and Compa are backing up from the giant dogoo, which is now deemed Grand Dogoo.

"I-I can't, I'm not ready," responds Nepgear while she fights back tears.

"Please Iffy, don't pressure Ge-Ge," says Compa while all the girls continue to back away from the Grand Dogoo.

The Grand Dogoo starts to bounce fiercely towards the girls, and as the girls point their weapons towards the giant beast, Ayden and Zero finally decide to make their move.

The two jump in front of the girls and deflect the Grand Dogoo's attack just in the nick of time.

"Who the hell are you guys?" questions IF as the girls notice Ayden and Zero standing in front of them.

"Don't worry, we know Histoire, she asked us to help you girls out," responds Ayden quickly as he keeps his eyes on the target.

"T-Thank you," says Nepgear, but before she could finish her sentence, IF interrupts her.

"We didn't need any help," returns IF as she pushes her way past Ayden and Zero so she can get a better view of the Grand Dogoo.

"Well not from what we saw, right Ayden?" says Zero, but instead of responding Ayden pushes everyone down.

"Stop the bickering, and let's get out of the way!" yells Ayden as he pushes Zero, Compa, and Nepgear out of the Grand Dogoo's attack path.

Thinking he just won one for the team, Ayden feels like a true hero, but to everyone's astonishment, Ayden forgot to move IF out of the monster's path, and IF ends up right in the middle of the Grand Dogoo.

Spews of curses are falling out of IF's mouth, but since she is inside the Grand Dogoo, the monster's body absorbs all of the curses and makes them into angry muffling sounds.

"Whoops," says Ayden as he realizes what has just occurred.

Zero is the first one to pick himself off the floor, as doing so, he extends his hand out to help both Compa and Nepgear off the ground.

As everyone is finally off the ground, they all focus on the Grand Dogoo who now has taken IF prisoner in his body.

"Ew, poor Iffy," cries Compa as she readies her giant syringe.

"Please, we got to help IF now, I should have just activated HDD" says Nepgear as she fights back tears again and readies her beam saber.

"HDD?" questions Zero as he already unsheathed his sword and now points it at the Grand Dogoo.

"Now's not the time for questions Zero, we have to help IF out," says Ayden as he unsheathes his rapier.

Zero shrugs his shoulders and lunges for the giant creature, but just as he is about to land the first blow on the Dogoo, he hears Ayden yelling to him in an alarming tone.

"WAIT NO ZERO, DON'T STRIKE THE DOGOO," yells Ayden.

Hearing Ayden yell throws Zero out of his concentration and he ends up landing flat on his face and with the momentum he picked up, it was a very bad crash.

"Damn that hurts…What the hell kid?!" yells Zero from his spot in the dirt.

"Think about it, if we try to hit the Dogoo at any angle, there is a great chance we will hit IF as well," explains Ayden as he holds on to his rapier but points it to the ground.

"We don't want to harm Iffy, but we need to fight off this nasty creature," says Compa with a distressed look on her face.

"What can we do? If only I activated HDD as IF told me too, she wouldn't be stuck in the Dogoo," cries Nepgear as she lets the water works flow.

"Ge-Ge, don't cry, we will get Iffy out," says Compa as she tries to console Nepgear. She looks at both Zero and Ayden and requests in a defeated tone, "Please help us defeat the creature."

Zero and Ayden both nod and turn their focus back on the monstrous Dogoo and its hostage.

"Damn I'm pretty much stumped, you got any ideas kid?" mumbles Zero as he looks at Ayden who is thinking hard at the moment.

"Maybe…if we are able to pull IF out, we can then attack the Dogoo in a full-on assault." says Ayden in a tone that makes him sound like a winner.

Zero looks back at the target and sighs, "I mean, that is a smart and pretty obvious idea, but how will we pull her out, we don't have any chains or ropes to utilize."

"Well, we can make a human chain and pull her out that way," replies Ayden with a cocky smirk as he feels that his brilliant plan cannot fail.

"Well genius, will it work, because I heard Dogoo…goo is the stickiest gunk and it's even stickier than the stickiest glue possible," responds Zero in a not so satisfied fashion.

"Uh…guys, have you found a way to help Iffy out, if so please tell us," asks Compa as she and Nepgear stand by patiently trying to think of their own ways to help IF out.

Without responding to Zero, Ayden runs to Compa and Nepgear and grabs their hands, guiding them closer to Zero and the Dogoo. He then quickly explains to them his plan and reassures them that if that doesn't work, they will find another way. With that, both Compa and Nepgear nod and grab the forearm of each person to make a chain and Zero quickly grips as best as he can to what seems to be the strongest branch on a nearby tree (in the order of Nepgear-Ayden-Compa-Zero-Tree).

With the Grand Dogoo in their sights, Ayden starts to insult and taunt the Dogoo, hoping to bring it near them, which actually works to Ayden's surprise.

"Get ready Nepgear," says Ayden and Nepgear nods and once the Dogoo was right in front of them, Nepgear moves vigorously into the Dogoo and grips onto IF's hand.

"Okay, Ge-Ge has a grip on Iffy's hand," says Compa since Nepgear cannot speak due to her being inside the Dogoo herself.

"NOW ZERO!" yells Ayden in anticipation.

"No need to yell," responds Zero and with all his strength, he successfully pulls everyone's weight and out comes Nepgear and IF, covered in Dogoo slime.

"Ge-Ge, Iffy, I am glad you guys are okay," cries Compa in happiness.

"Yuck, this is really disgusting," says IF as she prepares her Qatar and catches a few breaths of fresh air.

"I'm going to have to take at least 5 baths to get this slime off me," cries Nepgear in disgust as she prepares her beam saber once more.

With that, everyone went on a full-on assault on the Grand Dogoo and within minutes the battle was over and the heroes won.

"Thank you for all your help," says Nepgear in appreciation as she looks at both Zero and Ayden.

"Yeah…thanks, you guys really saved our asses back there," says IF with a weak smile.

"Yes, thank you," says Compa with a huge smile.

Ayden smiles to the girls and says, "No problem, as long as you guys are all fine."

Zero doesn't look at any of the girls, which strikes Ayden as being odd since they are thanking both of them.

Everyone then starts the journey back to Planeptune, the girls walking chatting away and apologizing to each other, while they walk in front of the two guys.

"Hey Zero, why are you so silent right now?" questions Ayden, breaking the ice between him and Zero as they walk towards Planeptune.

"Hmmm? Oh I don't know, I guess I'm just tired," responds Zero with a not-so-reassuring smile.

Ayden looks down and the group finally gets back into Planeptune's borders.

The girls made their way to the basillicom before the guys so they can go take bath together, while it took Ayden and Zero a bit longer to reach the basillicom.

"Ah, welcome back," says a familiar voice as Ayden and Zero walk into the basillicom and into its foyer.

"Histoire, we were successful," responds Ayden with a big goofy grin as he approaches the small being.

"We?" asks Histoire as she remembers that she only ask Ayden of this task since he was the only one present at the time.

"Oh, my friend Zero and I," corrects Ayden as he turns and points to Zero who is leaning on a wall closest to the basillicom's front doors with a bit of a serious look in his face.

Histoire gestures to Zero to come over but he shakes his head no in a kind of playful manner.

"I guess he's shy," says Histoire as she turns her attention back to Ayden.

She then hands Ayden a sack full of 10000 credits, "This is for helping me out, thank you so much."

"I really didn't do it for the reward, I did it to be helpful," returns Ayden with another goofy smile and thinks, "But a better reward would have been to see Nepgear, IF, and Compa bathing."

"Take the credits though, you deserve it for showing bravery and saving Planeptune's CPU candidate and her friends from peril," says Histoire with a soft smile.

Ayden grabs the sack and puts it in his back pocket which he finds weird because his pocket was still flat, even though the sack was in it.

"Video game logic," thinks Ayden as he waves bye to Histoire and heads for the door.

"You are welcome to come back to Planeptune's basillicom any time," responds Histoire as she waves back to Ayden.

Ayden and Zero both leave the basillicom, which makes Ayden jump because he forgot that Zero was in the basillicom with him.

As they walk down the street, Ayden stops Zero and when Zero turns around, Ayden is holding the sack to Zero.

"Here take it all, you help out a lot today, plus you bought me a weapon, so take it all," says Ayden as he still holds the sack up to Zero.

Zero laughs and responds, "Well, thanks but judging by the way you look, I'd say you don't have a place to stay tonight, so I'll just take my half."

Ayden looks at Zero, smiles and responds, "Thanks Zero, for everything."

He hands Zero 5000 credits, which Zero took joyful.

As Ayden was about to split ways with Zero and find a hotel to stay in, Zero calls to him in a calm manner.

"Hey kid, I don't think I ever caught your name," says Zero.

"Heh...my name is Ayden White," responds Ayden.

"I'll remember that kid…I mean Ayden, adios," replies Zero with a smile. Zero then walks into a crowd of people, and Ayden loses sight of him.

After walking for what seemed to Ayden was hours, he finally finds a hotel to stay in. As he opens the door to his room and jumps onto the bed for a good night's rest, he looks out the window and says, "Well this journey so far is hell, but I'm actually enjoying myself. I hope to not only find my way home but to save Gamindustri alongside the CPUs and the candidates."

With that, Ayden kicks off his shoes and fall asleep instantly.

Meanwhile, in a dark alley on the other side of Planeptune, three figures stand covered by shadows have a very suspicious conversation.

"Hey dumbass, remember you aren't supposed to help anyone unless they swear allegiance to Arfoire and ASIC," says the first figure, who seems to act like a tomboy.

"Yeah chump, plus what if he was associated with the CPUs?" asks the second figure, who seems to be a small rodent.

"I was pretty sure he wasn't, so get off my ass," responds the third figure who is a very familiar person, "Look he was just a kid and he needed help to find some people, plus I wasn't helping out of the care in my heart, I work for cold cash."

"Whatever, if 'she' heard of your mistake chump, you would have been turned into dust, so be lucky we are covering you ass," says the second figure.

"Both of you stop bitching, listen I just received our next assignments from 'her'," explains the first figure as she looks at her portable device.

"You head to Lastation and try to locate the mascot disc there," says the first figure as she points at the second figure.

"Damn it chump, why do I get low grade work?" questions the second figure in a complaint.

"Stop crying, I don't make the orders, I just follow them," replies the first figure in a harsh tone.

The first figure then turns to the third figure and says, "And you shit-for-brains, you need to go with him to Lastation and assist with the finding of the mascot."

"What are you going to do?" asks the third figure with a pissed off tone in his voice.

"I have to locate the mascot disc here in Planeptune," responds the first figure, "Meeting over. We shall rendezvous in back here when we complete our objectives."

As the three figures start to walk in different paths, the first figure turn to the third and says, "Don't screw shit up again, or else we will not be able to resurrect the Deity of Sin."

"Whatever," responds the third figure as he walks away from the other two and out into the moonlight.

There, Zero looks up at the moon and sighs, "Whatever, just as long as I can get back home as 'she' promised, I will work to revive the Deity of Sin and bring ASIC to topple over Gamindustri. Zero then, walks down the street out of the moonlight and towards his next destination.

_**CHAPTER 3 END.**_

*NOTE: I wasn't expecting that, even from my own story, just kidding. I hope everyone of the Fanfiction community had a great year, and I will see you all next year in 2014. Thanks for the support -DragoonAssassin


End file.
